


Baby Urie

by patdbrendonn



Series: Urie [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Being Trans and in a relationship is hard, yet, when both parties are Trans it is so much easier. When both Brendon and Sarah have some 'fun time' before the tour started, Brendon's hormones levels went out of wack and caused him to get pregnant.





	Baby Urie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**1 ½ Months**  
“Shit..” Brendon muttered as he sat in his bunk, shaking the test like an etch a sketch. His hand stopped moving, his eyes focusing on the bright pink lines that were taunting him. Not now, not on tour. It’s been a mere six weeks since he’s had sex, last time was the night before he left for tour. This wasn’t something he needed, nor his beautiful wife, Sarah. What would they do? What would the kid call them, Brendon Mommy and Sarah Daddy? That’s how it looks! He could just see the headlines now, Pregnant man and his wife who has a dick. It’s not like they’re freaks to nature, just, Brendon doesn’t want this. Pregnancy means he has to come of Testosterone, he doesn’t want that, not now.  
And no, abortion did not once cross his mind. Do you really think a pure soul like Brendon could face killing his child him and his wife created? Sure, he’s pro-choice, but when it comes to himself and his body it didn’t faze him.  
The test got tucked away underneath his pillow as Nicole, the new bassist, hopped onto the bus with a huge bag in hand. She walked up to Brendon and placed it on the end of his bunk.

“It’s your T. You missed your dose yesterday.” Brendon smiled, nodding his head. He loves how much Nicole looks out for him, she keeps him sane. She also promised Sarah to make sure Brendon gave himself the injection every Monday.

“I missed it on purpose, but thank you.” She slowly nodded, turning on her heel and started to walk away. “I’m pregnant. I-I don’t even know how I’ve been on T for so long, I’ve never missed a dose!” Brendon confessed as he placed his hands into his pocket, rolling up a gum wrapper. Nicole stood still, not turning around to look at him. “I-I don’t know what to do, or who to tell, or how to handle this. I don’t know shit.”

“Want some wisdom?” She asked, turning back around to face him. “Whatever you do, keep it from fans until the tour is over. How far along are you now?”

“Probably six weeks.” He responded.

“So when the tour is over you’ll be about 18 weeks. Four months isn’t that bad, you probably won’t show that much. But if you do, just wear a normal shirt, kinda. Don’t wear shirts that are tight fitting. And, tell Sarah. She needs to know if she doesn’t already.” Brendon slowly nodded, pulling the curtain back in his bunk and looking out the window with a sigh, placing his hand on his stomach.

“I need to find a doctor that can monitor me during the tour… I don’t want to have to cancel it.” It felt like his whole world was crumbling down before him like it had been taken from him.

“You won’t have to. You got people like me that will go the extra limit to conceal this. If an interviewer asks, say I have a food baby. That’s the rumour, just make stuff up! Tell Zack, he’ll help you!” Nicole smiled as she pointed at Brendon’s phone. “Just call Sarah. I’ll leave to give you some time.”

Brendon’s thumb hovered over Sarah’s contact in his phone, hesitating for a few seconds before hitting her number. It rang once like she was already on her phone, probably on Instagram.

“Hey, baby!” Sarah said bubbly, practically making her smile talk. Brendon smiled at the tone of her voice, looking down at his lap.

“Hey… I have to tell you something…” The line stayed silent, neither wanting to talk.

“What’s wrong?” She said softly, switching the ear she had the phone on. Brendon let out a shaky sigh, already feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

“I, um… I am pregnant? And I’m coming off of my hormones.” He took in a sharp inhale, breathing out slowly.

“Oh, baby… I’m so sorry I did this…” He looked out the window again, feeling some sort of relief when he looked into the sky. “I don’t know what to say, Bren…”

“You don’t have to say much. You should just get prepared to be a Mommy and seeing me in three months with a baby bump.” Brendon heard Sarah chuckle.

“I’m going to be a Mom? Wow… I never thought I’d be a Mom!” Sarah chortled in joy. “I still feel bad, you have to come off of your hormones! What if you start developing breasts again?” Brendon let out a sigh.

“I know I will. I’ll just have to bind them or something.”

***

“Okay,” Zack started as everyone sat down. “Since Brendon is pregnant we have to do our damn best to keep it from the people outside this arena. Brendon is no different than a few weeks ago when he wasn’t pregnant, if anyone thinks out there that something is off with the people around him, you could be putting not only Brendon’s life in danger but as well as the baby he is carrying. Also, since his body is switching back to Estrogen as well as the preggers hormones, he will probably lose his shit on a day to day basis. Try, for the love of God, try not to say anything that will piss him off, just don’t.” Everyone nodded, Kenny slowly raising his hand. “This isn’t kindergarten, Harris.”

“But I have a question for Brendon…” Brendon leaned forward, looking at Kenny. “What’s going to happen when your other hormones start?” Brendon let out a sigh, sitting back in his chair.

“Well… It will kinda be like going through female puberty, just without the periods, of course. My hips will curve out, I’ll get breasts again, the works.” Kenny slowly nodded.

Brendon walked onto the stage, feeling almost weird. He wants to do everything he would normally do, but, he can’t. He doesn’t want to harm himself or the baby in any way. And that might sound weird, even when the baby is the size of a pea he wants to protect it. No backflips. No taking his shirt off. No nothing. He does not want to do it at all.  
Once Sins started to play, Brendon felt like he needed to throw up. He’s done a show before when he just needs to puke, but it does suck. He started to even just swallow his own spit so he wouldn’t throw up on stage. He stood there, soon running off and just throwing up in a bucket. He was lucky the show was over, otherwise, people would have questioned him.

“Morning sickness but during the day, huh?” Nicole asked as she patted Brendon’s back when he started to dry heave again. “This will pass, you know that.” Brendon let out a huff before sitting down on the floor.

"Unless the morning sickness lasts the whole fucking time, then it won't." Nicole sat down next to Brendon, pushing the bucket away so she couldn't smell it. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "If it bothered me, I wouldn't have sat down!"

"True... I just have to remember that it is three months until I see Sarah again... I miss her already." Brendon said with a sigh. "It's probably just because my hormones are going crazy and I want cuddles." Nicole let out a laugh.

"Well, you're shit out of luck."

 **3 Months**  
The one thing Brendon hated, filling out paperwork. Half of the stuff he barely knows what to write. 'Full Name', it's so fucking hard! He just wishes that Sarah was there with him, she always filled out his paperwork. She's the perfect one for him, keeping him aline.

"What the fuck does 'medical concerns without allergies and mental illness' means?" Brendon asked Kenny who sat next to him.

"Asthma? Cancer? STD's?" Brendon nodded, just skip the question. "Just fill it out and give it to the nurse so we can get out of here." Brendon quickly scribbled a few words on the page, getting up and handing the clipboard to the nurse. He sat back down, sighing as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"I can't wait to be a Dad... What is it like to be a Dad?" Brendon asked Kenny.

"It's the best! I mean, it's obviously going to be different for you because you're the one who is actually giving birth to the baby, but, it's still going to be awesome for you! You learn so much about your partner and about yourself as you raise a child. You also get to see the baby you created turn into an awesome human being! I'm telling you, being a Dad is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Kenny found himself smiling, looking down to his hands. "I mean, when you get to hold that sucker for the first time it's like your whole life changed at that very moment. And again, it'll be different for you because Sarah will be the one by your side, but still."

"God, I remember when my sister had her kid. She was so scared that something would go wrong, luckily nothing did. But of course, Mom wanted like, the whole family waiting in the waiting room when she was having the kid, and I was on tour! So I had to fucking hop on a plane from Ohio, the plane was delayed but I got there on time to see my Brother-in-law come out with this huge smile on his face and told us that it was a girl." Brendon rambled, "That was fucking hell... But it's cool to have a niece!"

"Brendon?" A nurse called, making both Brendon and Kenny stand up. They followed the nurse into a dimly lit room with some weird machines sitting near a bed. "Is this your husband?" The nurse asked Brendon, pointing at Kenny.

"Oh, no no no no! He's just my friend, we both have wives!" The nurse hummed. "My wife is Trans, like me."

"Oh, okay. Just lay on the bed and pull your shirt up to expose your stomach." Brendon did as told, soon feeling his small baby bump exposed to the air. "The gel may be cold but I did warm it up a bit." She squeezed some clearish blue goop onto his stomach and then placed the ultrasound camera onto his stomach. Brendon's head turned to the side as he watched the back and white images appear on the screen. He tried as hard as he could to try to place what was on the screen, but he couldn't.

"So, everything okay?" Brendon asked, still trying as hard as he can to see what is on the screen.

"Yeah! Do you want a sonogram printed?" She asked. Brendon nodded, sending the nurse out and soon coming back with an envelope. "Here! If you want to send it online to somebody just copy it in a photocopier!" Brendon pulled out one of the sonograms and stared at it, now seeing the small human that is inside of him.

"Holy shit..." His thumb grazed across the photo, just focusing on the head of the fetus. Brendon stared at it the whole walk back to the bus, and more as they started to drive to the next location. He was in love with someone who isn't even born yet if that makes any sense at all.

 **4 1/2 months**  
"I'm so happy you're home!" Sarah blurted, bringing Brendon into a big hug. "You've gotten so big!" Brendon let out a laugh as he pulled away and placed his hands on his stomach.

"I know, I look like a fucking hippo." Sarah let out a sigh, grabbing Brendon's hand as they walked out of the airport.

"No, you don't! You look amazing, so stunning, babe." Brendon felt the heat rise to his face, something he always gets when Sarah compliments him. He always feels, what's the word, amiable. He feels like Sarah always shows him pleasant affection, not just like 'I want to get into your pants' affection. They treat each other with so much love, maybe at some points, it's unhealthy. "You will never look like a hippo to me, Bren. You're my husband, you will always be that handsome man I met in 2008."

"We get to find out the gender soon! I mean, if you want to..." Sarah nodded yes, bringing Brendon's hand to kiss. 

***

Laying in bed, Brendon wrapped his hands around Sarah, one hand in her hair. It reminds him of when his hair was longer almost twenty years ago. It calms him, knowing that his wife of five years is in his arms, safe and sound. It still shocks him that she even agreed to marry him, even though Brendon didn't really propose. It was just him saying 'Fuck, I want to marry you...' and then he got her a ring. Something simple, how he likes it. It's also very funny how both of them has said the whole relationship they never wanted kids, yet, here they are, five and a half months into a pregnancy that they are actually happy with. Sarah was a little scared at first how Brendon would react coming off of his hormones but it really didn't affect him. If anything, it just made him more tired. But, that could have been the baby. 

Brendon started to shift, trying to get comfortable. He sat up, rubbing the bump that sat on his abdomen. He stopped rubbing when he felt a small thud on the surface of his stomach. 

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, forcefully grabbing Sarah's hand and placing it on the same place he felt the kick. "It's kicking!" The same thud appeared in the same place, making Sarah's face light up. 

"Holy shit, babe that's awesome!" Sarah smiled, getting onto her knees as fast as she could and placed her lips on his. "I still can't believe we're having a baby! A little Urie baby... What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" Brendon shrugged, placing his head back on his pillow.

"I dunno. All that matters to me is that it's healthy and breathing. If I go to my appointments, take my vitamins, and get my bloodwork done we all should be fine." Brendon admitted, starting to close his eyes. "I wouldn't care if our baby pops out a fucking alpaca."

"I do. That would mean you fucked an alpaca!" Brendon laughed, placing an arm underneath his head. "I kinda hope it's a girl. I feel like if it is she would be such a Daddy's Girl, and I find that so cute!"

"Well, that would be nice. But, don't give your hopes up! You never know if our baby will be trans or gender-fluid!" Sarah nodded as she smiled.

"If it's a boy we should name it my old name and if it's a girl we should name it your old name!" Brendon found himself smiling as he opened his eyes, looking over to Sarah. 

"So, if it's a girl it'll be Alison Kaylah and if it's a boy it will be Nathaniel Jack?" Sarah nodded. "I like that... And I think our parents will like that, too."

***

"It's still weird to me you're pregnant! I'm used to you drinking beer with dinner here, but now you can't!" Chattered Spencer as he stuffed his face full of food. "I keep on forgetting that you can even bare a child, but then again you haven't changed in front of me in over what, ten years?"

"I know, but it'll only last for a few more months, then I'll be in so much pain I'll want to kill Sarah!" Brendon said as he let out a laugh, picking at his food.

"God, I kinda just wish that Linda will want a baby someday. I don't even care if it's not biologically ours, I just want to be a dad." Spencer sighed. 

"You can always borrow our kid." Spencer let out a laugh, still stuffing food into his mouth. "You're going to choke, slow the fuck down!" Spencer stopped chewing, making Brendon laugh.

"But I like food!" Spencer burst, chewing some more. 

"Sorry... My parental instincts are coming in." Brendon apologized. "Oh! The baby's kicking!" Brendon said as his face lit up. Spencer looked up from his food to Brendon's stomach, then to Brendon's face. "Do you want to feel?" Spencer nodded, getting up from his seat and walking over to Brendon, almost awkwardly placing his hand on his best friend's stomach. Spencer laughed as he felt (maybe) a foot against the palm of his hand. 

"Jesus Christ, man! This kid has more energy than you!" Spencer said as he sat back down. 

"I know, I just really hope that my ADHD isn't genetic... I'd feel so guilty!" Sighed Brendon.

"I'm sure it's not, but if it is, you will never get any sleep..." Spencer took a bite of his food as his phone dinged. "Holy shit, it's Ryan..." Brendon leaned over the table to see that it was indeed Ryan. "He said 'How's the wife?', What do I say?"

"It's Ryan... Tell him she's very sore." Brendon said with a laugh. Spencer texted it to Ryan, almost immediately getting a response. 

"He said 'Brendon's with you, isn't he'! Dude, he still knows your humour!" Brendon snatched the phone out of Spencer's hands, starting to type to Ryan. "Oh god, what are you going to say?"

"I just told him that it's me and I'm just pregnant, that's all." Brendon looked down at the phone when he got a text back.  **Holy shit, what?!?!?! No.... Really???!!!** Brendon let out a huge laugh as he showed the text to Spencer. 

"Lemme take a picture, to show him!" Brendon stood up, standing to the side and placing a hand on his bump. Spencer smiled as he sent the picture, soon getting a response. A whole fuck ton of cry emojis. "He sure does miss you, Bren. Maybe you should invite him to the gender reveal or something... I mean, at some points I swear he knows you better than I do."

"Yeah, that'll be awkward... having my ex-crush at my gender reveal party." Spencer stopped all movement, staring at Brendon. "I just fucking said that, didn't I?"

"You had a crush on him? Why did you never tell me?" Spencer said perplexed. 

"Of course I did... But he didn't like me back, so I just gave up, then I found Sarah." Spencer hit his hands back on the table as he looked like he needed to take a huge fucking shit. 

"DUDE!! He  _so_ wanted to date you! You know how he speaks his mind when he drinks?" Brendon nodded. "He was drunk as all hell on the Circus tour and said, in quote, 'I fucking love Brendon Boyd Urie.' You fucking missed your chance."

"Oh well, I have Sarah and I love her."

 **Six months**  
Both Brendon and Sarah agreed against a gender reveal party, just a baby shower. They wanted to know for themselves, keeping it a secret for family and friends. But, that's not the biggest thing right now. Brendon has gotten the okay to announce the pregnancy. To be honest, he's fucking nervous, just wanting everybody to accept him the same way that they did before. Sure, everyone knows both Brendon and Sarah are Trans, that's what makes them so cute. But, he's still scared. 

Brendon sighed as he pulled out his phone and opened up the notes app, looking at Sarah before starting to type. 

**There has been a lot of speculation around Sarah and I. Some of it is complete bullshit, like us getting a divorce. We love each other very much and we will never get a divorce. I can tell you for a fact that our weird family is growing, turning from four (us and the dogs, of course) to five. If you don't already know, both Sarah and I are Transgender, me ftm and her mtf. About six months ago while getting ready for the tour, my testosterone levels were out of whack, causing me to get pregnant. I am no longer on testosterone having to go through some of the changes women have to go through. I hate it, honestly. But, I can happily say that I cannot wait for our little bundle of joy to join us. And before you ask, I will be the Dad and Sarah will be the Mom, just because I'm the one having does not mean I'm not male and not the Dad. Please respect our privacy during this time, we need some time to get stuff in order. Right now I am six months along, so it will not be long now.**

 "Is this okay?" Brendon asked Sarah as she read it over. She nodded, handing the phone back to Brendon. He felt nervous, like when he had to come out in 2004 because he hadn't gotten top surgery yet and was photographed with his breasts somewhat visible from the bus. He sighed, taking a screenshot and posting it on Twitter. 

"Now we just have to wait... You don't have to worry, if they don't like you they can go fuck themselves." Sarah said as she sat down on the couch with Brendon. "I love you..."

"I love you too, baby." He replied as he kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to be parents..." Brendon's phone practically started to blow up, all from verified people. 

_@DallonWeekes: (Soon) welcome to the Dad Crew: Where all the jokes make both your kids and wife want to murder you. CONGRATS!!!_

_@petewentz: You're going to name it Pete... Right? If not, I'm dropping Panic._

_@TheSpencerSmith: hahaha I've known for soooo long and I'm so happy for you two!_

_@hasley: WHATTT? You guys are going to be such cool parents!_

Brendon smiled, reading everything that was popping up. He was happy, overjoyed actually. Knowing that thousands of people are excited to see the new Panic baby, well, except for Pete.

"See? There was nothing to worry about! Now, get ready, you have an appointment."

***

"Brendon?" The nurse called, causing both Brendon and Sarah to get up from the waiting room seats and follow her into an ultrasound room. "You guys are here to find out the gender, correct?" She asked, sitting down and pressing a few buttons on the machine.

"Yes, ma'am!" Brendon replied. He laid down on the bed and pulled his shirt up automatically, looking at the machine. The nurse put some gel onto his stomach and moved it around with the ultrasound camera, almost immediately finding the baby. 

"There it is! So, you guys  _sure_ you want to know?" Both Brendon and Sarah nodded, holding hands. "Well, it's a girl! Congratulations!" Brendon let out a happy sigh. A little girl, so pure, so sweet. A little girl he could make his princess, just like his Dad did to him when he was younger. Those words felt like a shock to Brendon, he did want a girl. But, it still feels unreal.

"Really? A girl?" He asked the nurse as he looked at the monitor, feeling like he was going to cry. "I'm going to cry..."

"Awe, don't cry!" Sarah cooed, pressing her lips to his forehead. "We're having a baby girl!" Brendon blinked, causing a tear to travel down his cheek. Sarah wiped it away, soon helping Brendon sit up.

"Have you guys thought of names?" The nurse asked, sending the sonogram to be printed. 

"Yeah," Brendon nodded. "We're going to use my old name, so her name is going to be Alison." The nurse smiled, looking back to Sarah and Brendon. 

"How cute! I'll be back with your sonograms." Brendon wiped off the gel from his stomach, still tearing up some. 

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby girl..." Brendon whispered, placing his head on Sarah's shoulder. "A fucking little girl! And she's all ours!"

***

"Hey, guys!" Brendon smiled widely as he started up Periscope. "How are you?" Almost immediately, people (including Dallon) were asking for Brendon to show off his baby bump. He watched them scroll by as fast as he could barely read them. "Really? Do you want to see my stomach? Okay... But I'm not pulling my shirt up." Brendon stood up and stood to the side, rubbing his stomach a few times. "There, you saw my stomach. That's the last time I'm showing you until the baby is here!" Brendon sat back down and sighed, reading some comments. "How young were you when you came out as Trans?" He read out loud. "I didn't have to come out to my parents if that's what you're asking. I was seven when my parents brought me to a psychiatrist and she diagnosed me with Gender Dysmorphia. They changed my name, started to call me he, and before I knew it I was on hormone blockers. But coming out to you guys was fucking hard, always being seen as Male is hard when some people at the time didn't understand people who are trans. I just had to accept that some people might not like me, as hard as that was." He saw another comment scroll up. "You met Sarah before she transitioned, right? Yes, I did! I first met her when we were on tour for Pretty. Odd, and she was so masculine it is now funny! Blah blah blah, eight months later I met her again and I could hardly believe she was the same person, and I fell in love with her."

Brendon was on Periscope for about an hour before getting hungry, so he ended the stream and headed into the kitchen. Sarah sat at the island with a wine glass in hand. 

"Show off," Brendon muttered, walking, wait, waddling to the fridge and taking out the sauerkraut. "These cravings are disgusting." 

"Tell me about it, the sauerkraut makes the whole fucking house reak." Brendon let out a moan as he stuffed his mouth with the condiment. "You're disgusting."

"You did this to me, Sarah. It's your fault." Brendon joked, making Sarah laugh. He took another bite, closing the lid as he gagged. "This stuff tastes awful but it's good, I dunno why though." Brendon sat down next to Sarah. "She likes it though because she always moves like crazy when I eat it." He said as he rubbed his stomach. "I have to make her happy."

"That's your job, Bren. You have to make our daughter happy." Sarah placed her arm around Brendon. "Always will be."

 **Eight Months**  
"So," Brendon's doctor started, looking at some charts. "From measurements, your baby is big for not being quite at term yet. You might go into labour early, so don't be alarmed. I would say you have the go-ahead to give birth naturally, but, always remember that there is a possibility that we would need to do a c-section." Brendon nodded as he held Sarah's hand. "I don't really think you'll make it to nine months... But again, don't be alarmed. You could already be dilated as far as we know, but to get you ready to check, we don't have time. You also might have Braxton Hicks, only come to the hospital if your water has broken, then we will know you're actually in labour." 

"Okay... So she's going to come early? Isn't that bad?" Brendon asked. 

"The only thing I'd be worried about is her possibly having Asthma. But Asthma is highly treatable and barely there if you make sure she takes her medication and inhalers. She will be fine." Soon, Brendon and Sarah were walking to the car, about to go home. Brendon stopped for a second, starting to stretch his back.

"You okay?" Sarah asked as she looked back at Brendon, about to get into the driver's seat. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry, I'm just carrying around an extra like, fifty pounds on my stomach, that's all." Brendon said as he sighed, getting into the car after about a minute of trying. "God, what are eBayers going to do when the baby is born? 'Hey, Brendon! Lemmie sell the placenta on eBay!' I think it would be kinda funny though."

"Of course you would, you fart in our bedroom after you are Indian food and hold the door closed so I can't get out." Brendon started to laugh, looking out the window with a smile. 

"I'm fucking classic."

***

Playing guitar is hard when you have a watermelon as a stomach. He kinda had to put it at an angle just to play it comfortably. Everything was getting challenging for Brendon, even the simple things like sleeping. He hasn't gotten a good sleep in over three weeks, tossing and turning the best he could to find that one sweet spot, which he never does but tries desperately. Nowadays Brendon just sits on the couch and plays video games, trying to pass the time as Sarah goes out with Linda for baby stuff, sometimes Spencer sticking around to keep Brendon company. 

"When do you think you're going to pop?" Spencer asked Brendon, shooting his character and making Brendon somewhat upset. 

"Soon I hope. I just want to get this whole fucking thing over and done with. I don't care if it hurts, I want her out of me." Spencer let out a laugh, pausing the game. 

"I think everyone wants the baby to come! Do you want a water or something?" Brendon nodded, making Spencer get up and walk to the kitchen. He tried his damn hardest to get comfortable, yet, he just couldn't. It also doesn't help when you feel a literal gush leave your body. Brendon's eyes widened as he waited for the pain and once it hit him he let out a sound he never even thought he could make. 

"Spence?!" He yelled, causing Spencer to run out. 

"Wha- Holy shit..." Spencer stopped in his tracks when he saw the wetness around where Brendon sat. "W-What do I do?" Spencer asked, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Call Sarah..." Spencer nodded, fumbling to grab his phone from his pocket. Once he had it in his hand, he found Sarah's contact and pressed it as fast as he could. "S-Speaker phone." Spencer put it on speaker phone, placing the phone near Brendon. 

"Hey, Spence!" Sarah giggled. 

"No, it's me, babe. My water just broke like, three minutes ago and I think I broke Spencer, he doesn't know what to do, I don't know what to do and my god Bogart is falling down the stairs..." Brendon watched his Jack Russell Terrier fall down the stairs, then get back up. 

"Is Bogart okay?!" Sarah asked.

"You're more worried about the fucking dog?! Boggy's fine, but I'M IN FUCKING LABOUR!!" Brendon listened to Sarah sigh. 

"Okay... Spencer, go upstairs to the nursery and grab the overnight bag and drive Brendon to the hospital, he knows where to go. We'll meet you guys there, okay?" Sarah asked with a slight panic in her voice. 

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Spencer replied. 

"I love you, Bren," Sarah mumbled before hanging up. 

*

The drive to the hospital it was like Spencer purposefully hit every single bump in the LA streets. Then, that's when Spencer saw it; miles of cars, bumper to bumper. 

"Shit!" Spencer yelled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He looked over at his best friend who had his eyes shut as far as they would go, digging his fingernails into the centre console. Brendon's eyes open slowly, now looking at the cars. 

"Ho- what the fuck?" Spencer let out a sigh as he slowly leaned forward, resting his head on the steering wheel. "It takes an hour to get there and now this shit?!"

"Bren, I can't control rush hour! I-I don't know what to tell you..." Brendon started to growl again, ripping Spencer's hand off of the steering wheel and into his hand. "It shouldn't take long, Brendon. Maybe an extra hour..."

"For fuck sakes, Spencer!"

*

Three and a half hours went by and the car had barely even moved. Spencer was starting to freak out, not wanting to have to help his best friend have a fucking baby inside a car, but he has no idea where Sarah and Linda are. Neither will pick up their phones, causing Brendon to break down crying. All he wanted was for Sarah to be with him and comfort him, but she's probably stuck in traffic as well. It was when Brendon's phone started to ring he saw a glimpse of hope that it was Sarah, but it wasn't. It was an unknown number. 

"H-Hello?" He answered, trying his hardest to not sound like he was in pain. He got very confused when Spencer's phone then started to ring. Brendon listened to the voice on the other side of the line, hearing words he never wanted to, let alone while he was in labour. "W-What? Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked, tearing up again. 

"I'm so sorry, sir." Brendon jumped when the person on the other line disconnected, leaving Brendon to fully have a mental breakdown right on the spot. He looked over at Spencer, him pulling the phone away from his ear slowly and looking at Brendon. Spencer stared at Brendon, soon realizing what the man on Brendon's line actually said.

"No..." Brendon slowly nodded, letting out a loud sob as he sunk into his seat. "B-Bren? Tell me what they said." He demanded. 

"S-Sarah's gone! That's why we're fucking stuck in traffic! Some fucker hit her car!" Spencer found himself tearing up, shifting in his seat and looking at Brendon. "Is Linda okay?"

"Yeah," Spencer breathed out, "She just has a fractured leg... My god, are you serious?" Spencer asked Brendon like it just set in. "It killed Sarah?"

"Yes! Fuck!" Brendon's eyes shut in pain, placing a hand on his stomach. "I-I don't think we're going to make it, Spence! We're never going to!" 

*

 Brendon and Spencer practically fell through the hospital doors, Brendon letting out a scream as he landed on his knees. A nurse yelled for a gurney as a few more came and helped Brendon up, soon followed by his doctor. 

"Brendon! Are you ready to have a baby?" Brendon nodded no, grabbing Spencer's hand as hard as he could. She looked over at Spencer with a weird expression. 

"Sarah and my wife got into an accident, my wife is fine but Sarah passed." Brendon let out a sob.

"Oh, my god. Okay, let's just get you into a room." Brendon was whisked away to some room, getting a bunch of wires and straps on his body. He sighed, looking around the room for Spencer. 

"W-Where's Spencer?" He asked the nurse who was filling up Brendon's IV. 

"He went to go see his wife... Is there anyone you would like us to call?" Brendon soon nodded.

*

Brendon's eyes adverted to the door as a sweaty Ryan appeared with a coat in hand. 

"Why me? Why in the world would you call me, Brendon? I'm not mad, I'm just curious..." Ryan said as he sat down next to Brendon. 

"Because Sarah's fucking dead and Spencer ditched me. I didn't know who else to call that lived in LA." Ryan nodded, looking around the room. "This must feel weird... Right?"

"Yeah... A lot. I'm sorry about Sarah, Bren. I just... When?" Brendon breathed out heavily, reaching for Ryan's hand. "Today, wasn't it?" Ryan asked, caressing Brendon's hand with his thumb. 

"Out of all the fucking days in her life it had to be today, the day we're having a baby... I'm having a baby." Both Brendon and Ryan looked at the door when Spencer walked in, getting very confused when he saw Ryan. 

"Hey, Ryan... What are you doing here?" He asked, slowly taking a step forward. 

"Brendon called me..." Ryan replied.

"Spence, go back to Linda. Trust me, I'm fine, go be with your wife..." Brendon panted, blinking a few times. "I'm not going to be the one between you and your wife."

"You're not! All Linda has is a broken leg, she can leave today! While you, you're having a baby without your wife, and you're my best friend!" Brendon started to smile. "What?"

"Don't make me call you your old nickname." Spencer's facial expression suddenly changed, looking at Ryan who was trying not to laugh. "I know you hate it."

"Don't, you fucking dare..." Brendon smiled as he looked at Ryan. "Don't, Brendon."

"Whatever, Spaghetti-O." Spencer let out a loud grunt as he threw his hands up in the air, turning around. "I'm sorry... That was uncalled for, Funnel Cake."

"Shut up Urie, or I'll start calling you by your dead name." Brendon let out a laugh, squeezing Ryan's hand harder. 

"Yeah, and if you do you'll also be dead." Spencer smiled. "Go see your wife, appreciate her while you can."

*

Everything else was a haze for Brendon. The pain got the best of him, making him zone in an out for a good hour. That whole hour he thought of Sarah, how happy she would have been right now. It was like his life is changing in two ways in a matter of hours. From being a married man to a widow then to a father. It's like the world is kinda out for him, just wanting him to suffer.

Grunts and whines left Brendon's mouth as his face was scrunched up in pain. His whole body shook, his feet slipping off of the stirrups every once in a while. It felt like nobody was helping him when his body grew weaker and weaker until his vision started to blur. There was yelling, people, running out and into the room and even more IV's put into Brendon's arm. Nothing made sense anymore, why was this his reality at this point. 

"You're fine, Brenny," Sarah said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Just fine." Brendon just stared at the blurry silhouette of his now dead wife, seeing her black hair ruffle a bit. "You're with me now."

"N-No! I d-don't want to!" Brendon yelled, causing every nurse and doctor around him to become confused. "S-She needs me!"

"Well, you're shit out of luck, aren't you, Brendon? It's the end of the tunnel, the end of the line." Suddenly, the grip that Brendon had on Ryan's hand loosened, his whole body basically falling limp. Ryan was pushed out of the room, him seeing Spencer and Linda outside in the waiting room. 

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked Ryan as he stood up.

"No... I think Brendon is dying..." Spencer looked over to the door, watching more and more nurses run into Brendon's room. 

"What? No!" Spencer tried to run to get to the room but fell into Ryan's arms. 

"Don't. They'll just kick you out and you'll get mad. Give them some space to save him."

***

Brendon's eyes fluttered open, almost immediately looking down to his stomach, that feels so much lighter. He let out a groan, trying to get someone's attention. A nurse that wore purple scrubs ran up to Brendon, looking at his vital signs before looking at him. 

"Good, you're finally awake! I'll go get you a glass of water." She turned on her heel to walk out, but Brendon grabbed her wrist. 

"B-Baby..." She turned back around and smiled. 

"You're baby isn't here, Brendon. She's a week old, you've been in a coma for a week. You're best friend was granted temporary custody until you're discharged, Spencer, I believe. I'll go phone them, but you need some water." Brendon watched the nurse leave, leaving him in his thoughts. Was she named? What about the dogs? If she doesn't have a name, what are they calling her? She's a week old, not knowing Brendon! Does she think that Spencer and Linda are her parents? God only knows.

"Your daughter will be here in a bit." The nurse said as she walked back onto the room with a plastic cup in hand. She raised Brendon's bed a bit, placing the cup to his lips as he took a sip. "You get your first Testosterone shot today, just so you're aware." Brendon swallowed a huge gulp of water, feeling some dryness leave his throat. 

"Thanks." He replied. 

"Hey, it's my job!" All Brendon could think about at the moment was meeting his daughter and how beautiful she will be. He can't wait to have her meet his parents, as well as Sarah's. "Oh! By the way, your wife's parents are in town. They've been waiting to meet your daughter after she is named. They came and visited you a few times, but o you wouldn't remember that."

"Oh, but I do!" The nurse smiled, looking back at Brendon. "I heard some stuff... It was kinda like I was hallucinating like some words sent me into memories and shit." He slowly closed his eyes, realizing he made a pun out of his own fucking song. "God fucking dammit."

"What?" She asked as she changed an IV bag.

"Nothing... I just made a joke to a song that is on an album for my band. It's just something stupid." She smiled, writing something on the clipboard that is at the foot of Brendon's bed before walking out. Brendon sighed, looking around for some form of entertainment. After he found nothing, he sighed again, closing his eyes. All he could think of is his beautiful wife, now gone. She would be an amazing mom, taking care of their child how Brendon could never, yet, now he will have to. 

"Knock knock! Spencer bubbled, walking in with a car seat in hand, Linda closely following with her crutches. Brendon tried to look over Spencer's shoulder to look at his daughter but failed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, slowly lifting the infant out of the car seat. 

"Sore... Give me my kid!" Brendon gushed, watching Spencer get closer and closer. Suddenly, Brendon had her in his arms, watching her eyes open. "Oh, my god..." 

"She weighed 8 pounds exactly when born and now she's 8 pounds 3 ounces," Spencer said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "We've been calling her Ally, I mean, you said you wanted to name her Alison-"

"That's fine, that's her name." Brendon interrupted. "Alison Sarah Urie..." A tear escaped Brendon's eyes, still baffled that he has a daughter. "Hi, baby..."

"She can't talk, Bren." Spencer said. 

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
